fikcjatotalnejporazkifandomcom-20200216-history
Dyskusja użytkownika:Olgmon
Witaj, Olgmon, na Wikii Polska. Dzięki za edycję w artykule Totalna Porazka: Zemsta wyspy!. Zostaw wiadomość na mojej stronie dyskusji, gdyby potrzebna była Ci jakakolwiek pomoc. -- Wikia (dyskusja) 16:27, wrz 12, 2011 Dzięki kontynuuje ją , ale mało cos osób na wiki już pisze więc miło ,że ja czytasz ;) Nie dzięki po prostu jestem w 3 techni i mam trochę zajęć , poradże sobie xD a i super piszesz ;) czytam Dzięki za "dobre intencje",Twoja fikcja jest super,ale raczej nie potrzebuję pomocy w pisaniu.LadyAnn176 Nie mylisz się.Postacie rysowałam ja ale "od okna" :D-LadyAnn176 Tak też planuje. Dokończyć wszystkie serie, zaczęte i te zaplanowane. Super fikcja! <3 CTP 2.0 się już rozpoczęło. ^^ Jest nawet 1 odc, heh. :D PS. Kibicuję Dawn w twojej fikcji <3 Hej Olgmon macie fajną fikcję czy może zrobicie ze mną total drama time,ale 1 kwietniasimon 11:39, gru 23, 2011 (UTC)krecha9 Wow,nie wiedziałam,że ktoś ją polubi-LadyAnn176 Hej, to ja Spectra chcę powiedzieć że jednak udało mi się wyrobić przed jutrem i zrobiłam pierwszy odcinek. I bardzo bym była wdzięczna za ocenę odcinka:) SpectraVonVon123 Hej Olgmon kiedy będzie 11 odcinek,a kiedy finał simon 20:42, sty 29, 2012 (UTC)krecha9 Hej, napisałem do ciebie/was na gg, które mi podał Wojowni, ale nie odpowiadasz/nie odpowiadacie. Byłoby miło, gdybyśmy złapali lepszy kontakt, jeśli mamy odratować wiki. Pozdrawiam ;) hej olgmon wiesz,że wygrał Cameron milion dolców, kto u was wygra czy już wiecie odpisz simon 20:59, sty 29, 2012 (UTC)krech9simon 20:59, sty 29, 2012 (UTC) hejka,a kiedy będzie odcinek 11 odpisz simon 08:58, lut 6, 2012 (UTC)krecha9simon 08:58, lut 6, 2012 (UTC) hej kiedy będzie odc 11 no bo na twojej fikcji pisze,że już wczoraj powinen być hej kiedy będize odc 11 bo miał być 05.02.12 chyba,a 12 08.02.12 odpiesz Dziękuje , tak wróciłem do pisania ;) Mam nadzieje dokończyc sezon i poprawić trochę byki ortograficzne xD Miło że czytasz Pozdrowionka -Aikkoxd 21:25, lut 14, 2012 (UTC) No cóż,planuję napisać fikcję od nowa,ale spoko,Donna będzie ;D-LadyAnn176 Super! Im więcej osób tym lepiej. Chyba mam dla ciebie już coś nad czym mogłabyś pracować. Podaj mi swoje GG, będzie łatwiej się kontaktować. Jeśli masz jeszcze jakieś pomysły, to pisz na GG (16067691) albo w dyskusji. hej kiedy ty skończysz radioaktywną kopalnie bo chce wiedzieć kto odejdzie gry Cześć. Twoje zgłoszenie do gazetki zostało przyjęte. Będziesz redaktorem działu Fikcja Godna Uwagi. Proszę, żebyś wybrała 1-2 fikcję które Cię zainteresowały. Krótki tekst o tej fikcji (-ach) napisz i przyślij mi (najlepiej na GG, 16067691) do 03.03.2012r.Proszę abyś wykonywał "zlecenia", ponieważ za niewykonianie, będę zmuszony wykluczyć Cię z gazetki.Gazetka wychdzi 15 dnia każdego miesiąca. Pozdrawiam, Mam pytanko , kiedy dodasz nowe odcinki , bardzo jestem ciekaw kto wygra twój sezon i wyjatkowo mi się twoja seria podoba. Aikkoxd ej mógłbyś czytac moją fikcję proszę bo nikt na nią nie wchodzi fikcja nazywa się toksyczna wyspa totalnej porazki Jka abędzie kontynuacja no jaka fikcja jest następna bo chciałbym,żebyś mi pomógł zrobić College totalnej porażki ej ,a kto będzie w finale w twojej fikcji,a i masz link eliminacji Zoey po francusku http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=3kEEjy0p1mU A mam trochę nauki , bo mam tylko 2 miechy na poprawienie ocen bo potem czasu nie mam i wypuszczam narazie odcinki co tydzień , moga byc z jedniodniowym opóżnieniem ;) Mam nadzieję ,że widziałaś już premierę mojego nowego sezonu . Pozdrawiam.Aikkoxd widże i już przeczytałem , liczyłem że Dawn wygra ;) A przy okazji jak oceniasz moje fikcje ?? Przyjmę kazda krytykę ;P Jak masz jakąs wątpliwość smiało pytaj , moge nawet dac gg i możemy pogadac xD 10066192 nr. gg Hejka jak ty robisz te postacie opisy odpisz bo chce coś w podbie zrobić do psoatci Collegu totalnej porażki please simon 08:35, mar 11, 2012 (UTC)Krecha908:35, mar 11, 2012 (UTC)08:35, mar 11, 2012 (UTC)~~ Fajnie , że zaczynacie nowy sezon Dzięki. Postaram się w miarę regularnie wstawiać nowe odcinki. :) wwwojtek17 12:53, mar 18, 2012 hej , kiedy zaczniecie nowy sezon , nie mogę się wręcz dokeczkac a i fajne te nowes postacie robicie. Nie ma sprawy. ^^ - Proszę, oto logo. :) Mam nadzieję, że nie jest złe, jakby było coś nie tak, mogę poprawić. Plik:Lov.png Aaa <3 Tęskniłem <3 Hej tak dawno cię nie było , ciesze się ,że zaczęłaś nowy sezon. Czytam z uwagą ;) Piszę codziennie, ale się nie odzywasz. Po zakończeniu Totalnej Porażki - Przetrwaj lub zgiń planuję zrobić druga serię tego show i chciałbym się spytać czy nie jesteś zainterosowany/na dodaniem swoich uczestników do Show. Tutaj masz adres i wszelkie informacje : Totalna Porażka - Przetrwaj lub Zgiń 2 Serio? Wow, ktoś to czyta. xD Dzięki za ciepłe słowa. ;D I z tego co się orientuję to teraz piszesz Wiejską Legendę, ale ja sobie zaczęłam czytać Zemstę Wawanakwy, bo lubię czytać od początku. xD I powiem szczerze, że jest równie dobra jak Ameryka TP na której się bazowałam. :D LadyDreamy. Nie, no bez przesady. :D W końcu to też mój debiut. ;D Ale jak wena dopomoże to postaram się pisać tak samo fajne odcinki jak mój pierwszy. ;d LadyDreamy. hej mam pytanie dobrze się pisze z zawodnikami z 4 serii ? Póki co, pomysły mam na razie do odcinka 7. ;) Więc spokojnie, 7 odcinków na pewno się ukarze. ;D LadyDreamy. a byś mi polecała z nimi robić sezon czy nie? a lepiej zrobić własną serie czy , np zrobić własną wersje 4 sezonu,bo chyba by było lepiej jakbym zrobił własną wersje ? a i bardzo fajne fikcje masz ;) jak chcesz to dam ci swój numer gg do pogadamy , byś mi troche pomogła ;) to jest mój i cie juz dodałem tylko jesteś niedostepna (8395798) Kurcze, kolejny odcinek świetnie się zapowiada. Dawn wprowadza taką wspaniałą nutkę tajemnicy! Już się nie mogę doczekać pełnej wersji. Aha, i chcę ci pogratulować ciekawych pomysłów na zadania - nie wiem jak ty to robisz. Mi się ledwo udało pierwszy odcinek napisać przez problemy z zadaniami... WItaj Olgmon/Vamelia jak wstawić posatć w szablonie Charcter Odpowiedź dziś please simon 15:58, maj 13, 2012 (UTC)Krecha9simon 15:58, maj 13, 2012 (UTC)